


Cigarettes & Champagne

by BOUN4U



Category: BounPrem - Fandom
Genre: Champagne, Cigarettes, Fanfic, M/M, Oneshot, after taokaenoi interview, boun is mad, bounprem boyfriends - Freeform, prem smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOUN4U/pseuds/BOUN4U
Summary: 12-28-20  BounPrem Taokaenoi Livewonder what happened after?
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cigarettes & Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> — already posted these in my twitter (@BOUN4U) but I also just wanna share this here hehe ( ◜‿◝ )v

After a long and busy day Boun decided to order a bottle of champagne for him and Prem to celebrate the success of the taokaenoi live.

All the staffs together with p'Dao and p'Paaty left already and the two of them are back at the sofa right now. Boun was about to fill up both of their glasses again when he saw Prem pull the box of cigarette from his pocket.

Boun huffed in vexation, "Prem I thought you're going to quit smoking?"

"Only this time, phi." Prem replied. He was about to put one between his lips when Boun snatched it from his hand.

"No." the elder said firmly, stomping his feet at the cigarette he had quickly thrown on the floor.

"It's not even lit yet!" the younger shouted, "Why did you do that?"

"You know why," he answered coyly, reaching for the box of cigarette in Prem's pocket to keep it away from him also. Prem's instant reaction was to pout.

"Now stop pouting or else—"

"Or else what?!" "Or else I'll kiss you!" he shouted back.

Prem was taken aback, and all he can do is stare at the face inches away from his. He's melting, his boyfriend is so handsome when he's mad. His mind is spinning and he doesn't know what has gotten into him, the champagne maybe? But whatever it is, it drove him to slowly move near Boun until their lips met. They kissed. A brief one. They were both surprised but Boun was quick enough to grab Prem's nape and kiss him again, this time deeper... and longer.

Boun cursed at the back of his mind because he felt something out of their kiss. Prem seemed to notice this as he felt those long hands grab onto his waist. He was pulled closer to his body and he gave in this time, he willingly kissed back and even moved to sit on Boun's lap without breaking the kiss. Boun leaned back on the sofa and put both arms around him. They could feel the rapid beat of each other's heart, and taste the mintiness of toothpaste still on their mouths mixed with some acidulous flavors from the champagne. Prem laced his hands into his hair, as he'd wanted to do since the first time he'd kissed him. Boun's hair curled around his fingers perfectly. Prem's heart was still hammering, he pulled back and started to gasp some air but only a few seconds after Boun grabbed him again for another kiss. Their kiss was warmer and softer, yet fierce and powerful at the same time. Boun responded hungrily, and tightened his hold on Prem. His long fingers slid down the back of his neck, tracing its shape. Prem could feel every place he touched, it was electric. He felt weak.

For fuck's sake they are wearing thin pajama sets, and he should be feeling cold since the ac's on its highest temperature but no, the hot and passionate mouth kissing him is the only thing he can think of right now. Boun was using his lips and tongue on different parts of Prem's body, mainly his neck, and he's unintentionally giving Prem the most ecstatic experience of his life.

"Boun! Oh gosh!" they heard P'Dao.

Prem was quick to stand up the same time with Boun who immediately buttoned Prem's pajama top, which was already halfway opened.

 _When did he unbutton those?_ Prem thought to himself.

He was so embarrassed that he hid his face in Boun's neck. Both Boun and P'Dao chuckled at the cute gesture.

"I just forgot my phone, I will really go home now." P'Dao said as she winked to Boun.

"Enjoy! And please be safe, you two."

As soon as Prem heard the door shut he lightly punched Boun's chest and walked towards the bed. "So you wanna continue it on the bed?" Boun teased the younger who's still blushing from embarrassment. "No!" Boun just laughed and sat beside him, amused at how cute the love of his life is acting right now. He placed his mouth near his ear and whispered...

_**"That's what you get for trying to smoke again, ouan."** _


End file.
